Christy Moody
by Aria2
Summary: The first part. You can skip this, how ever...
1. Default Chapter Title

Christy Moody: Prologue  
  
  
1950, Iceland  
A wizened old crone sat hunched at a loom. She put what seemed like the final touches on the piece of cloth there. With one swift movement, she cut it off with the shears. And one could then see that it was not quite finished. It was still unraveling around the edges. The lines crossing it were unremarkable, yet it had a strange crystallographic pattern. If one glanced more closely, one would see a purple thread twisting through.   
  
The old woman glanced at the pattern in disgust and tossed it in the dustbin. Many other cloths were in there, all having the same purple thread in a different pattern. The witch's eyes suddenly gleamed. She snatched up an indigo thread. And a pink. And a turquoise, a brown, a red…  
  
She started with the blue thread, at the top of the loom. Gradually she wove the others in, too. Soon they all intersected. And the turquoise traced the blue almost exactly…  
  
  
The turquoise gained a new prominence, thickening, standing out. Somehow that was important. She had to remember. But she drifted onto the shores of sleep.  
  
And in the tropics, a lizard scampered to a Morpho Butterfly. And in the ocean, a dolphin was caught up in a game with a turtle. And at a magic school in England, a continent thousands of miles away, a boy with strange eyes chased a girl with a startlingly cold soul…  
  
  
  
A/n: mmmkay, I KNOW that this came a bit late! 50 points to whoever can tell me what " crystallographic" means! Leave your house name. I  
Well, anyway, ¡VIVA SLYTHERIN!  
  
  
I know that this really sucked, but PERHAPS you will understand my story better. I think I will change my name to Rhapsody. I'll have 2 see. You have Epiphany to thank 4 this! {The name set me thinking…}  
www.elizabethhaydon.com  
Well, signing off for possibly the last time as Slytherin Pure Blood! Ya'll ROCK!!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Christy Moody: Part 01

My name is Christy Allegra Moody. And I know that this is how most stories start out. But this isn't a story. And I know you don't usually think of stories being written by people who, technically, don't even exist. Well, welcome to the real world.

__

Remus Lupin

Dear Diary,

Something very suprising happened today. I was accepted into Hogwarts! It wasn't something I was expecting, well, with…being a Werewolve. I hate my life

Dear Diary,

I was remiscising today, and I remembered my bite. I was walking to my friend Dillan's house, and I was a bit late coming back. Then I…

__

The thin boy of six walks slowly down a dirt road, kicking up the dust. He glances down at his dirty foot, and spies a sprig of Moonwart. Bending down, he plucks it. He holds the fragile flower in his frail hands, trying not to crush it. But the flower falls to the ground as a dark shape leaps out, as if from nowhere. It obviously isn't hungry, from the looks of it. Blood is already dripping from the Werewolf's muzzle. Remus turns to run, but the Werewolf catches up on it's sinewy legs. And then-nothing.

Dear Diary,

We are going today to buy my school supplies.Only one problem: It is right after the full moon. So I am going to be exhausted. Oh, well. I need to rest up.

Dear Diary,

The trip to Diagon Alley was a success! I met a girl named Lily Windsor there. She seemed nice enough. But she didn't know the first thing about Wizards! Oh, well. She seems like a good friend.

Dear Diary,

I'm going to Hoggwartz Hogwarts. Day after Tomorrow. With a capital "T". And I am very scared. What if they don't like me? What if someone finds out my secret? I'll deal with it when it comes, though. Goodnight.

******

Petunia combed her curly red hair. She gazed into the glass for a moment, then applied some mascara to her lashes. Quite frankly, Petunia Windsor was lovely. And her little sister, Lily, was not.

With her bushy red hair and green eyes, she thought Lily looked like the camp counselor from Troop Beverly Hills. Her skin was pale where olive would have been preferred, and Lily had _freckles_. But that wasn't the least of Petunia's worries! It was that Lily was giving the family a bad name. The Windsors were known for their beauty, and here Lily was, looking like a rat! And Petunia drowned rats. 

J K L J K L J K L

Sirus Black propped himself up on his elbows and sighed. Term started day after tomorrow. He had just sent an owl to James, assuming that he would be at Hogwarts with him. They did everything together. Actually, there was no point waiting for the owl to get there. He hit himself in the head. His mind wasn't functioning correctly. He jumped up, and shook James awake in the top bunk.   
"James, I have a question."

He had always been a light sleeper, and already had on his glasses.

"What is so important?"

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

Oops. He hit himself in the head again. There was no point in asking THAT. James Freakin' Potter. The richest guy in all of england. Nothing diluted the blood running in his veins; it was pure wizard's, and to boot, he was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Direct. He was wondering what to say to James when he heard snoring. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on.

*

Author's Note: This sucked BEYOND belief! AND it's like 2 kbs ! WOW! Sorry about the retarded writer's block, although it's not as though anyone ever reads my stories, ANYWAY! I was bored on a Friday night, because I ws grounded from going to the movies with my friends! **grrr***

Points her foot downwards and snaps it up, therefore kicking **someone** in the groin who had just been saying "What friends?"

I don't need any flames, I need a mini heater! It's bloody COLD here. In SEPTEMBER! Not only that, but in TEXAS! T-E-X-A-S!

Disclaimer: Who let the dogs out? woof? Woof!? woof!? woof!? Actually, more like Who let the idiots out? Huh? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!? Who let the idiots out? Huh? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!? Who let the idiots out? Huh? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!?

if you don't know what is mine and what isn't!

Is anyone entering that fanasaty contest? I am. It won't get picked, though. I just know it.

I hate WordWrap!


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

A/n: To everyone who reviewed my last few stories, a WONDERFUL place awaits you! 

* Skip-its were not invented then.

****

Christy Moody 02 : First pawn taken

Lily Windsor gazed past the glass, a melancholy expression on her homely face. She wondered what was going to happen to her at Hogwarts. She would wager her new skip-it* that it was nothing good. Christy turned; catching the face Lily was making. "C'mon, Lil, it'll be fun! You'll make loads of friends. And I will too." She saw that this was not cheering her up at all so she continued, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. "And perhaps you'll go out with that boy that came over to my –" Christy broke off as Lily hurled a pillow at her while trying to hide her face, which was a brilliant red. When Christy had found out she was going to be a witch –no great surprise there, Lily thought, she's a Pureblood- a boy named James Potter had come over to her house to play with her twin brother. Lily was attracted to him, but James seemed to want to hang around Alastor more. Christy explained to her later that boys matured much more slowly than girls, especially wizards. She had said that when they used magic, it opened up all sorts of pranks to be played. Typical. The car slowed down, screeching to a stop. Christy appeared to be enjoying everything, whereas Lily's face was frozen in horror. King's Cross.

Christy opened up the back door of the small Porsche where she and Lily had been cramped for thirty minutes, and sauntered out. A handsome boy with short black hair immediately walked up to her.

"Hey, Sirius, what's up?" Christy gave him a high five. "Nothing, really. Hey, where's One-eye?"

One-eye was Alastor's nickname. The origin for it was his eyes; one was blue and the other green.

" He's not coming."

Sirius nearly passed out. "Not coming? NOT COMING?!?"

"Not coming in this car, of course. He's coming with James." She gleefully announced.

Sirius threw a punch at her, but missed. "Weak."

Lily walked up to her. "Uh, Christy, you're attracting attention."

"Who cares about the dumb Muggles?"

"Obviously you don't, bu—" Lily broke off as three broomsticks sped down from the sky, and the voice of Amanda Potter shouted "Oblivate totalus!" 

James Potter jumped off his broomstick, and laughed, making the cuckoo sign around his ear. "Bit crazy today, isn't she?"

Sirius corrected him. "Actually, James, better than most days."

"Um, Potter, how are you going to disguise the fact that those are broomsticks? Obviously nobody remembers, but, still, they can still see what they are." 

James looked puzzled. "I never thought of that. Hey, MOM!"

He walked over to his mother, where Alastor was presently standing. 

Move, One-Eye. Your sister is over there."

Alastor obligated with a sigh. "Hi, Christy. What have you been doing?"

" Look, Bro, I love you, but now is one of those times when you shutting up would be appreciated. "

Alastor got out his wand and fingered it playfully. "You don't want to mess with—"

"Oooh, look!" Lily shrieked. Their gaze followed her finger, which was pointing at James. His mother had Transfigured the broomsticks into three very large dolphins. James appeared to be arguing with his mother. 

"JAMES! I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT IT'S TIME TO GO!" Yelled Sirius.

He rushed over with a sigh. "I tried to tell mom that dolphins aren't exactly in place here, but would she listen? Nooooooooo." 

Christy's mother appeared out of the barrier separating the train from the Muggles and smiled warmly. "Christy, I've already loaded your trunk and Lily's on the train. Love you. Write back-"

"Uh, mum, I'm not even on the train yet!" Christy fended her off.

"Oh, yes."

Sirius's dad appeared. "Now, kids, you know the rules-"

"WHAT? Rules?" They chorused.

"You have to get into trouble 23 times at least! And if you don't, I'm going to take you to Knockturn Alley, and leave you!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, including the adults.

"Okay, kids, get on the train!" Amanda Potter chimed in. She didn't appear to have noticed that she'd left three bottlenosed dolphins stranded.

"Walk through the barrier, don't let ANY Muggles see, and don't use too much magic!"

"You're a fine one to talk, mum." muttered James.

**************

And we don't want you girls following us. We are gonna sit alone." James concluded.

"And we don't want any boys following us, now do we, Lily?"

Nobody except Christy knew the real reason for Lily turning into a tomato.

The girls wound their way down to the front of the train, finally finding an empty compartment. Lily settled herself down into one of the plush seats, sighing heavily.

"Thank god my sister didn't come. Perfect Petunia."

The door opened, and a hand emerged, followed by a face framed by black hair. She wore small

square glasses, and on her chest glinted two badges, a Prefect one and a HeadGirl one. 

Christy jumped up. "Minerva! My dad never said anything about you being HeadGirl!"

Instead of greeting Christy, Minerva coldly responded "The two front compartments are for

Prefects."

"Oops! I'm SO SORRY, Minerva. I DIDN'T MEAN TO, did I Lily? LET'S GO."

She grabbed Lily's hand and led her out of the compartment.

"Great. Now we have to find another one."

Christy bypassed several empty compartments; instead she stopped outside the boy's. Christy

looked at her friend solemnly. " Lily, are you sure you want to go in there? I mean, I

know that you like James, and…" Her voice cracked.

"I'll be fine."

Christy pulled open the door to the small room. "Sorry, y'all, there WERE no other compartments.

guess you'll be stuck with us…"

Oh, spare me, Christy. I have to deal with you every day of my life and now this? Go away."

"Alastor, shut up." 

"Ah, so nice to see loving brothers and sisters…" Sirius sighed.

Christy pushed her way into the back, where an empty space was located. Lily looked around, and

noticed that the only empty spot was next to James. 

"Uh, I think that I'm not going to sit in this compartment, Christy. I don't want to have to sit only near

boys."

A silent understanding passed through the girls; Christy knew Lily's plight. 

"Sirius, you sit next to James, k. Lily DOES NOT want to have to sit next to boys!"

Sirius got up, and sat next to James. Christy moved over, so that Lily would be seated next to the

wall.

An uneasy silence followed, in which everyone looked at the two girls. 

As if wanting to break the silence, the compartment door opened, and a round face showed. "Have

you seen my toad, Andrew? He just keeps hopping all over the place…"

"No, I'm sorry. We haven't seen any toads, at all."

"Oh." The boy seemed very near tears. He went out, forgetting to close the door. Alastor got up,

and shut it with a BANG! "Idiot," he muttered. 

Then, as soon as it was closed, it opened again. It was a boy, shoulder-length black hair, long,

straight hair. James stood up. "Hullo, Severus. Didn't know you were coming!"

The boy smiled a smile that barely showed the tips of his teeth. It sent waves of chill down Christy's

spine. "I didn't expect _you _here, either, Potter. How **did **it come about?"

"Well, I got a little letter, from an owl, and I _read _it, and came here. You?"

"Same." The boy's eyes narrowed, and he seemed to become a block of ice.

Everyone cowered in their seats, afraid of what the tall boy would do. All of a sudden, both of them

burst out laughing. "We-really-had-you-LAUGH-going, d-didn't we, Sev-rus…" 

Severus suddenly recovered his composture. "Well, can I sit here, Potter?"

James hadn't. "Sure-LAUGH, HA-go o-ha!-n!"

Christy scooted over, so that he could sit next to her. But he veered off and asked Alastor if he

could sit next to him, instead."Sure," he said nonchalantly.

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully, except for the time the food-witch came around. Alastor,

Sirius, and James bought as many Cauldron cakes as they could carry, and stuffed them in their

pockets. No one really thought too much of this, as they were too busy eating. At about 5:00,

James threw a Cauldron Cake at Lily. She, in turn, grabbed it and threw it back at him, making the

creamy filling in it explode all over his glasses. Soon, it was a madhouse. There was chocolate all

over the seats, and bits of cake were stuck in everyone's hair. Christy sighed, and waved her

wand. Instantly, all the mess disappeared. Nobody noticed this, as they were nearing a dark

shape. Hogwarts.

Authors Note: Y'all get to see the REAL ME! I am going to put up a pic of….ME. Um, the reason I

haven't posted a story in 3 weeks was because I was grounded. Why? I took 3 hours to pack for a

trip. Pathetic, isn't it? Oh, yeah, I'm changing my Prologue, because I messed up. Is that it?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me. Except for James, Lily, Sirius, Snape, Alastor, The Hogwarts

Express, Cauldron Cak…

1566 words. Sad.

I know that I frequently change EVERYTHING around! Why? Because I really suck at writing fanfic, and

I'm a perfectionist. The day when I reach Lori level will either be a) a very happy day or b) In

Heaven. (Do they have computers up there?) If y'all are wondering, James's handwriting is Pepita, and Peter's is Bradley Hand, Remus's is _Lucida Handwriting, which is not what I have here . I still can't find Sirius's!_

This is MY writing!

Love(not really…), 

*Aria*


	4. Default Chapter Title

Authors/Note: Ok, WolfieGrl, I am getting a plot, now, aren't I? Lady Lily would be a great story, but there are some g/es and s/es (grammar errors and spelling errors.) Also the unavoidable plot holes. That's O.k., though. I was grounded for 3 weeks, and during that period I couldn't work on the comp. With the net (My dad's) But I _could _work on my computer. I couldn't post though, because the one in my room isn't on the 'Web. (Ron: Web? _Spiders? _ AHHHHHHHHHH!)

A cold front moved up on East Texas, and it drastically changed from 100˚ to 33˚-- OVERNIGHT! Oh, yeah, I had this story written BEFORE "Prophecies of Dredolries" so don't say I copied elementals from her, or the water-girl. They are MINE 100%. (Not the elements) Ice is the coolest element. 

Lily is wind. James is earth. Sirius is fire. Why not lightning? He is far too steadfast for that! Remus is hard. Very so. I'm going to stick him with fire. Don't ask me why. It just seems like him. But his fire isn't like Sirius's.

Peter is lightning. Clouds hold it. He wants to be close to all the other elements, especially fire and earth, but is doomed to live apart from everyone but the one who has a hold on him. Christy is ICE! Why? Ice isn't just cold…

Ice can melt when it comes in contact with heat…(no, that is _not _a hint, thank you very much, Remus and Sirius!)

Christy Moody 03

Everyone in the compartment walked out, still chatting nervously. Lily let out an involuntary shiver. It was cold out there. "Lily, do you want my jacket? I brought it, even though we're already in our robes." Christy offered.

Lily took it without a murmur, and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks, C. Where are we going, and why?"

Christy opened her mouth, but it was Sirius who spoke up. "We have to wrestle a werewolf, kill a troll, and pull a rabbit from a hat."

Lily looked up, startled, hoping Sirius was joking. His face was dead serious. When Lily looked away, though, he winked at Christy over her head. Christy returned it.

"Isn't that right, James?"

"Wha?" He looked up, his face pink from the cold air. 

Christy rolled her eyes. "Nothing. You go back to kissing Severus."

The two boys opened their mouths in protest, and turned to each other, puzzled. 

"Don't trouble your poor, overtaxed minds on it. You'll never get it…"

They neared a clearing, where an enormous black shape was shouting something unintelligible. 

As they got closer, they heard catches of phrases, such as "…mumble mumble boats! Mugglewuggle to a boat!"

They had no idea what a magical school had to do with boats. Perhaps they had heard wrong…

They knew that they hadn't when James tripped suddenly, falling into the lake. He emerged, sopping wet. He then muttered something that made Lily and Christy giggle in a way that must of taken a great toll on their health.

Lily pointed at the boat—around two inches next to the place where James had fallen in. He climbed in, followed by Sirius, Snape, and Alastor. Christy and Lily walked off, in hopes of finding another boat. 

There was one that held a single person. She had watery sea-green eyes, and her skin had an impossible purple tint. Her long blond hair had a blue sheen to it, and to top it off, it almost—_rippled. _

The first thought that came to the girls's minds was "_water_"

Christy held out her hand. "Hello. My name is Christy."

The other girl did not extend her palm. "Damia. Although names are of no importance."

Feeling quite awkward, Christy drew back her hand. "That's a pretty name."

"And I'm Lily."

"Damia." The girl repeated.

"May we sit with you?" Lily ventured.

There was no reply, yet the girls felt a slightly more welcoming air. They took that as a "yes."

Christy stumbled a bit as she stepped into the boat, rocking the water, and causing the boat to shake wildly. Christy nearly tumbled forward. Suddenly, it stopped. Both Christy and Lily glared suspiciously at the seated girl, who showed no emotion at their staring. Lily shivered a bit as she sat down on the bench, slightly damp. 

Since Damia appeared not to want to talk, the girls tried to find amusement elsewhere. They played every game they knew of, including "Mrs. Suzie" and "Down by the banks." When they came to hand slapping, though, Damia flushed with excitement. Which seemed impossible. "Will you let me play?" she inquired anxiously.

"Sure. Top or bottom?"

"Top, please."

Lily and Christy glanced at each other; hardly anyone wanted top. But Christy obliged without a sigh; she was included in "hardly anyone".

Christy thought she was pretty good, but the end of the session she knew that she was wrong. She was _awful! _

She had coaxed her opponent to keep her hands down, but as soon as she slapped her hands up, and slapped them down, she had hit thin air. Damia's hands had vanished like quicksilver. No, like _water. _It was almost scary. It wasn't a feeling that she liked. 

Then, the boats started moving. Christy glanced at Damia; she wasn't doing a thing. She looked all around her. Other boats were rowing, too. 

Lily settled back against the slightly wet seat. This could take a long time.

But in Brazil, things weren't as peaceful…

A black cloak swirled around his carefully laced boots. Encircling his waist was a belt, on it an emblem of a skull, a snake entwined in it. He was extremely tall, perhaps seven foot four, and extremely handsome. Although he was 34, he looked younger, but in a strange

way looked more experienced than any old mage. 

His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or at least, was. Now, he didn't know what his name was. He wasn't a Lord any more than he was a frightened first-year called Tom. He walked across the room and fingered a glass vase holding a bouquet of lilies. As he touched them, the brownish powder smeared his fingers. Who was he, really? An evil man with a broken heart? 

A chess-player with a hatred for chess? Or, deep down inside, was he just Tom?

He angrily threw the vase down, shattering it. It broke into millions of pieces, crunching as he stepped on them. "_No! _I'm _not _Tom! I _don't _have feelings! And I hate anagrams!" He brought his fist down on his desk. He had always hated his hands. Oversized and out-of-proportion, they often made him clumsy as a child, something he avoided. 

He grimaced as he remembered an anagram made out of someone's name he had tried to forget. "Gosh! Orderly Calamity!" It described her perfectly. Like a champagne bottle, fizz contained. He preferred not to think of her, though. Too painful.

Where was she now? He didn't want to know. He still remembered their parting, though.

__

He moved a white pawn. He would have had black, but she insisted that he have white. She glanced up. "Tom, I feel sorry for you." 

"Why?"

"Because you didn't see my queen. What's the matter? You're loosing your touch. I mean, I beat you by fool's mate!"

__

He sighed. "Care for another round?"

"No, thanks. Let's talk about the future."

He had only too gladly followed her wishes. "Well, let's see… let's send an owl to Yvonne. You know the divine prophetess. I'm sure she'll _know."_

"She doesn't, really. It's all fake. But do you want me to be in your future?"

"Yes. You could be Lady Voldemort…"

He glanced up, only to see her shocked face. "Tom, you're not going through with that idea, are you?"

"Why, yes." He still didn't comprehend. "Better idea then most…"

She had jumped up, angry. "No, you're not! You're not evil! And I don't want anything to do with you if that's what you're doing!"

He grabbed her arm, not acting of his own will, somehow. Through gritted teeth he had said, " You've always been a little obstinate brat. You always will be." His voice lost all humanity. "But if you do not agree to my cause—"

He never got to finish. With a crack, she had dissapparated. 

After that, he broke down and cried.

There was a tinkle as another vase was smashed.

Meanwhile, back at the Hacienda (For all those who are forced to watch Channel 1 at school)

**Back with the boys**

James tapped his foot impatiently. They were going nowhere, even after thirty minutes. It was really boring, just waiting there. He was cold and wet. And to top it off, his glasses were hard to see through after the cauldron cake fight. In fact, Severus was just a blur. 

He could hear Alastor; his shrill voice could penetrate walls. He was talking animatedly to Sirius about the Surbiton Seals, not very good at Quidditch, but renowned for their astounding aerial tricks. He was just saying how they wouldn't accept anyone who couldn't stand on their broom and catch the Quaffle, when their boat gave a violent lurch. 

They were off! 

"Ooh!" Sirius had spotted the Giant Squid. Everyone leaned to the side of the boat. 

James was tired of being blinder than a bat, so he took off this glasses and attempted to clean them again. When he put them back on, he was startled to se Severus looking daggers at a girl across the way.

Even with his glasses cleaned, he couldn't see her face well, just her long blond hair.

Severus pulled out his wand and muttered something. Nothing happened. James started. Severus's curses _never _failed. Then their boat started rocking. It was barely noticeable at first then suddenly three-foot waves were surrounding them. 

James caught a glimpse of her expression, contorted with concentration. James's last vision was of Severus muttering another curse. Then they flipped over.

Swirling water filled his mouth. Then—nothing.

Alastor coughed. Then, suddenly, a whole stream of water came out of his mouth. In his still-ringing ears, he could vaguely hear—cheering?

He mustered the strength to raise his head and look around. His first glance was where the sound had come from. There was his sister, Lily, James, Sirius, and a girl he'd never seen before. James looked weak, but alive. The girl that he'd never seen before stepped forward and shook her flowing hair out of her face. " 

I apologize," she said. "I did not mean to nearly drown_ you_." She spat the word you, all the while looking next to him.

Alastor looked into her sea-green eyes, and was threatened to be pulled under by the undertow. He quickly averted his glance. "It's okay," he said, not having the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

The girl then left, looking satisfied.

Alastor looked around him, and saw that he was in a bed. Severus was in the bed next to him, resting. 

Christy grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "'C'mon, one-eye. They're waiting for you!"

He followed Christy out into the hall, not knowing where they were going. They turned a corner, and Christy opened a door. They were in a small antechamber where other first-years were. A group of stragglers followed their trail, with Severus tagging along behind.

Then they were lead out of the room that they were in.

Out there was the biggest amount of people any of them had seen. Around a thousand people were watching them. Luckily Alastor was the last one in line; against a wall; otherwise he would have fallen in shock. 

And as they watched, a man with a beard longer than his body (which wasn't much) walked out, bearing a stool and ahat.Most curiously, it looked as though the weather-beaten hat was getting another tear as they watched. But it opened wider-and wider-and

(My song sucks…)

__

What do you think I am?

Not a mere hat, of course!

For in these seams brains are crammed

And for my state; I have seen worse!

But not a mere hat? You say

What could you possibly be?

No, I am not just a hat

And as for no. 2, you shall see

Place me on your brow

I can see into your mind

Whether you're a pureblood

Or a half-breed, of a kind

Gryffindor is for the brave and the daring

Hufflepuff is for those who are kind and caring

Ravenclaw is for them that have their wits close

Slytherin is a house for those who are morose.

So if you feel that you are none of these

Please fear not!

Just place me upon your head, please

And I'll tell you what you've got!

A woman with blonde-white hair and an enticing smile walked out, clutching a roll of parchment. She proceeded to unroll the parchment and call out names. 

"Abbot, Laurence!"

A tall boy with handsome features walked in long strides to the hat, calmly putting it on his head. "RAVENCLAW!" it exclaimed.

"Ashton, Damia!"

The girl they had met flowed up to the stool. She sat down, and put the hat on her hair.

The hat appeared to consider for a moment before proclaiming that she was in "SLYTHERIN!"

(Well, no surprise there!)

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked up to the stool, causing some long, drawn-out sighs from the older girls. Sirius made "GRYFFINDOR!" with no problem, and the woman continued to call out names.

"Bones, Nancy!"

"Boot, Ronald!"

Bohanny, Bonny!"

"Brocklehurst, George!" 

"Candillian, Jake!"

And the list went on, and on, and on.

"Kirksdarke, Aïda!"

"Lupin, Remus!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It finally came to "Moody, Alastor!"

He walked up to the hat, and put it on.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Christy jumped to her feet in disbelief, but this was not noticed as "Moody, Christy!" was called.

She walked up to the hat stomping her feet on the floor. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Petigrew, Peter!"

Peter was a short, chubby boy with fair hair and watery eyes. The hat considered for a moment, and placed him in "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the two boys headed off to their respective tables, James shouted: "I'm going to have a lot of fun beating you for the House Cup!"

Snape merely grinned.

After a while, Lily was called. "Windsor, Lily!"

Lily shuffled up to the stool. She'd been sitting there for a while when the hat proclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Nobody saw the look of relief that flushed her face when she went to her table. The scroll was rolled back up, the hat and stool taken away.

Then a man with a long, white beard stood up. "I am Dumbledore, your Headmaster. Welcome! I trust that we will have a good year, shall we not? Please be reminded to keep away from the Forbidden Forest, and First Years _are not _allowed to have broomsticks!" At those words James scowled. "So, what else shall I say but "Eat Up?"

As he said that, food suddenly appeared on the plates in front of them, which no one had noticed. 

James grabbed his fork and stabbed a potato. "How did One-Eye get into Slytherin? _How?"_

He glanced over at the Slytherin Table where Alastor was seated. He didn't look like that was his choice of house at all. He then looked at Christy. 

She was white and in shock. So was Sirius. Even Lily looked a bit disturbed. He averted his eyes. He didn't want to look at them. Instead he observed everyone around them. There was a worn-looking boy sitting next to Christy, and next to him was a boy with bleached hair. He looked about 4th year, perhaps 5th. The Gryffindor table reached as long as James could see, with more people than he could hope to count. So he just looked at the people that were the closest to him. He suddenly realized that he was voracious. Apparently seeing one of his best friends put into the opposing house had not affected his appetite. He cut up a porkchop with a savage that would have astounded Pompeii. 

Author's Note: I enjoy blathering on and on! I got more reviews when my other story sucked. Now that it's good, I don't get many…

I yield to Nem's wishes! You got your 'brat' in there…  
To EDS, Star Bright…

To Firecross, yes, my name _is_ *Aria* 

To Pigwidgeon… yes, your story _does_ deserve to be up there…

Firenze…I'm still mad at you

There's more, but I can't go on. Wait. One more.

Katherine, I'm NOT Gryffindor_Girl!

That just about covers it…

Disclaimer: Christy is her own self. If you want her, ask her. Anything is J.K.'s that you have even remotley heard of in her stories…

Dedicated to: The **banished** Starling. Everyone HATES you because you draw so well! Go away! **Sobs until the nice men in white coats take her away**


	5. Default Chapter Title

p

A/n: **_ATTENTION:_** I have to change profiles and make a new one. Please, save all of your reviews. 

Otherwise I'll review _for_ you! (J/K!) But you need to review again, please. I will be known as something that I do not know yet; probably Rhapsody or something like that. Possibly even Aria! I'll let you know in Ironic, the story-in-progress. 

Why am I doing it? Well, I did a form improperly on my profile, and can't update it since I forgot that : #1 That two form buttons on one HTML thingie cancel each other out, and #2, to read the tutorial on how to keep that from happening. I'm just stupid. 

I need to ask Xing to help me, because I want to _keep_ my profile. If you think that you can do it, I'll give you my password, and check out your profile. Wait, no, scratch that. Never mind.

Nobody has snogged Voldemort. **NOBODY!**

Nemesis, Christy has _not snogged **anyone!**_ I find that idea appalling, as well! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially herm_granger and Princess Taranda. They really pulled me out of the blue and convinced me that I _could _keep writing, and people _do_ like my writing! 

See, this person flamed The Diawna Chronicles. (Which made me feel SUPER!) Flames are normal, but this anonymous person said that I was a bad writer. And that I had no mind of my own. So, yay. I suck. 

I have no idea who it was, but it bothered me. If you have a _problem_ with my writing, I welcome you to email me and tell me in a _polite_ way what you didn't like about it. 

And don't use ff.net to vent your bad moods, either. I don't expect a formal apology, I just want to let you know that it hurt so much that I almost stopped writing, and I really like doing it. 

But I also write for ya'll, not just myself.

And look out for MAGICAL!, my ultimate RPG!(Coming in a very long time, considering the HTML crap) I'm looking for recruits to help me with it, though. If you're interested, leave me your email or just email me yourself.

It's part of International Magical Org., and I hope you enjoy it!

Mirage, keep your slimy hands of Remus! He's MINE!

This is very boring. I'm out of practice because Mirage just HAD to keep me up late nights on our site! (http://genuine_mirage.tripod.com/HarryPotterGraphix/) We're thieves. We stole the idea of character buttons off Moondog. Does anyone know her email? I think that I know her, if her initals are RIP. Also, I don't like the site. See, I gave Mirage the graphix (Well, most of them) and she wrote what _she_ wanted. Uh, I'll put a pic of myself up there. I got one of Mirage, but she's camera-shy, so she's covering her face. Go figure.

My story makes no sense and there is a VVVVVEEERRRYYYYYYYYYYY long part about Sirius's sleeping habits!

A Happy harry Potter Story is SO FUNNY! [by Mad Catter] A little girl goes to Mr. Harry Potter's house. Does she get crumpets or not? Find out!

Remember, hate Cassandra Claire, love her stories! Repeat after me: I am jealous of Cassandra Claire, and so I do not like her, but her stories are good anyway. =). I'm just joking, Claire, you're cool! But you make me feel _so_ bad!

If you're looking for a way cool movie, rent X-men. You _need_ to get this movie; it ROCKS! Also, Playstation 2's are the bomb. They can play DvD's, games, _and_ CD's!

_______________________________________________

In sleep he sang to me; in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name- __

Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear.

Both quotes courtesy Christine Daaë, Phantom of the Opera, Broadway Production.

ChristyMoody04:Azure

Peter was snoring again.

Sirius was just trying to get some sleep, when he heard the noise. Now, perhaps Sirius was the bravest boy in Hogwarts in the day. But nighttime was a different story.

Every noise made him jump, every shadow made him tiptoe, and every whisper made him tremble. He could be sneaked up on in the daytime, and he would just snicker. But the after dark was a different matter. 

Why he was so frightened of the dark was a matter he knew nothing about. It had been so as far as he could remember, dating back to when he was five years old.

His parents had allowed him to have a sleep over with James and a few other boys, margining from four to seven. 

They had camped out in a tent—a magically expanded one—and had heard a noise. James had wanted to investigate. Sirius, trembling inside his bunk, shook his head.

"Well, then we'll just go without you, Sirius, right, guys?" James turned to the other three children. 

James had an air about him that he would never do anything to hurt anyone. One of the boys, Agustus Philip, shook his head yes. Gradually, everyone agreed, but Sirius, who was burrowed in his sheets. "Sirius, are you coming? Because we will leave you here…" James's voice was as kind and firm as it is possible for one of five years to be.

Sirius reconsidered. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to be left behind, either. He scrambled out of his sheets, tangling them. When he tried to get up, he fell face first on the floor out of top bunk. His face was even with the crack between tent and ground. He heard a twig snap. _Swish_. A cloak hit his face slightly under the small space. 

The piece of cloth was going so fast that it burned him. He sat up, clutching his flesh. He thought he heard an "Oops," but he couldn't be sure. 

He grasped his nose, accidentally jiggling it. "Ouch!" It seemed to be broken. He pulled his hand away, and saw the tips of his fingers were covered in blood. It was likely broken by his fall; he doubted that it could have done it by itself.

Then he remembered. _Someone was outside._ "James, somebody is outside!" 

James hadn't been there.

"James! James!"

No answer.

"JAMES!"

"BOO!"

Sirius had wet his pants. It may have been 6 years ago, but every time James spent the night (four days out of five), he teasingly warned Sirius not to sleep on the top bunk. 

What had happened was this: James had been outside the tent, and Agustus had shouted, "boo", so James really hadn't done anything. But Sirius was still so angry with James that he didn't talk to him until breakfast the next day. 

But Agustus had had not his normal blue eyes, but two black for a while.

*Insert snoring noise here. * Sirius jumped. He was scared to death. He was used to the traditional night noises around his home, but he was in Hogwarts now, and he wasn't familiar with the discord.

How was Sirius supposed to know that the screech was not that of an owl's being murdered, but Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat? 

How could he have concluded that the squeak that he heard wasn't another Grindlewald coming up to kill people, but James getting up to go to the bathroom? 

Sirius lay in bed trembling until the sun rose, upon which he got dressed in his staid black robes. James looked questioningly at the darkness under his eyes, but said nothing. It could have been the fact that he was too polite, or it could have been that he was too busy observing the characters still sleeping. Or it could have been the circles under _his_ eyes…

Sirius didn't really feel like breakfast after his restless night, but he knew that he was going to have lessons, and wanted to get up his strength. He looked over at James, who had fallen asleep on his bed again, after dressing. He grinned. He couldn't pass up this…_perfect_ opportunity.

Now, whatever you may say about Sirius, he wasn't mischievous _intentionally_. It just came with the funny part of him. And he was naturally protective of James to outsiders (mainly because James helped people that didn't need to be helped) because James was too kind for his own good. But what was a little fun every now and then? 

Sirius went up behind James's head and clapped his hands together as hard as he could. James didn't do anything but let out a startled snore. He was disappointed. It had taken a lot of strength to clap that hard…

"BOO!" James jumped up, shouting. Sirius laughed. He would have done a number in his pants in the dark at that, but he could see light outside his window. 

All this had woken up the others. There was a frail boy, with light brown hair. The hair seemed out of place on him; it looked so thick that it would push him down from the weight of it. 

Their second companion was a chubby, short boy; his blond hair was wispy, and his teeth little and pearly. He didn't appear to have lost any of them yet. 

The third one was a girl. She had long, flowing auburn hair. As they gaped at her, she raised her hand in a quick wave. "Uh, sorry. Truth and Dare. Um, I gotta go…"

"Oh, yeah, my name's Kirksdarke. Aïda Kirksdarke." With that she dashed out the door.

The chubby boy moaned. "I'm going to go tell on her! She oughtn't to be in here!" He waddled over to the doorway. Sirius had to act.

He jogged over to the boy. "Don't say anything. _Please_. You heard her say that it was just truth and dare. Don't turn her in…"

The fat boy considered for a moment. "Well, she _was_ in here. So I have to." He reached for the doorknob. Suddenly the frail boy stood up. "She was never in here, Peter. We can all testify to that. Can't we?"

Sirius nodded. James looked for a hidden meaning on the boy's face before following suit.

(A/N: He, he, we're playing cards! Oh, wait: Peter broke HEARTS! *Rolls on the floor laughing* Aïda's the queen of SPADES! HAHA! Me and my stupid mind)

Peter seemed disgruntled, but he knew that if he went for a teacher that Madame Pomphrey would soon be giving him something for seeing illusions. Peter nodded [off]. "Okay, I won't tell on her…" he whined in the tone of voice that seemed to be normal.

The remaining boys looked at each other. This was going to be a hard trial of seven years.

"I can't believe that you fell asleep there!" Lily squealed. 

"Neither can I!" returned Aïda. "And I was the one who _did_ it!" Everyone laughed. "I don't even know how I could sleep! And there _were_ some **really** cute guys there.

"There was this one with really messed up hair. I think his eyes were brown, but I'm not sure. Then there was this fat little kid ugh! There was this boy with light brown hair…he looked nice, too. And then…oh!" 

Aïda pretended to faint, but quickly regained her original posture. "He was so cute, but so-so-…" She looked for the word. "Ah, yes! Serious! But he was _so _adorable! What was that?!"

Suddenly the door creaked open, and a boy fell out. "Quite right, but someone mixed up my name again. _Si·riss._ Sirius! **Not** Serious."

Another boy toppled out on him, followed by another. "And I'm James. And my hair is NOT messy," he said, all the while patting it down to mollify himself.

"And I'm Remus." Suddenly Aïda jumped up. She snapped at him like a dog does to meat. "Churl! You _dare_ to come in here? In the presence of your betters you stand?" She continued in this vein for some time, occasionally growling as well. 

When she was done, Remus looked startled. "Por Que? En English, por favor." It broke the ice as everyone chuckled, but Aïda still looked ready to kill. "Unholy _kirkdam_," she spat, "He is not fit to _live." _

Remus looked troubled. "Uh, I'd best be going," he stammered, as he looked at Aïda's face. "C'mon." Every one of the boys followed him out the door. 

[Little note: Nemesis, sorry, but I HAVE to do a diary entry to show a little glitch in time. And how a certain character obtained a certain possession. Christy gave it to Alastor for Christmas. She'd gotten it from Tom. Actually, she stole it when she was pissed at him…]

The diary entries of Alastor Moody

Dear Diary,

Why was I put in Slytherin, of all places? Why me? Did I do something in my life to make myself seem evil to the hat? Whatever it is, I wish that it wasn't me.

Dear Diary,

I hate my life. In Muggle School, we were told to say "no" to drugs. My life is a drug. Do I say no to it? I wish that Severus Snape would crawl down the shower drain. 

It's where he belongs. But I think that he saw The Wizard of Oz one time too many. And as for that Prefect Malfoy—urgh! He can go to hell. I shall now refer to him as anything devil-related. Works for me!

Dear Diary,

I called him Beelzebub to his face, and he didn't know what it meant! I guess having Christy cram Little Women down my throat was good for _something!_

Dear Diary,

__

Dear Diary! Dear Diary! What a simpering idiot! Bye, bye diary! _You're my only friend! _Poor Moody! He's going to miss his best friend…

"Lucifer" 

As Malfoy signed his nickname into Alastor's Diary and closed it, he never noticed the ink being sucked into the pages.

An eleven-year old Severus Snape gazed in the mirror, not liking what he saw. He wet down a comb, and ran it through his mane, not bothering to look at the side effects. His hair was always greasy.

Snape turned away from the mirror. There wasn't anything there that was interesting enough to gaze at, anyway. Just his Grecian nose, straight as a ruler. He was very proud of how straight it was. It was a mark of a Snape.[No, this is _not_ a typo]

Severus' heritage was only a small percent Welsh, but that little part showed. His dark hair and his black eyes were the key feature of that, however. Severus got dressed, feeling depressed. All his friends were enough to be counted by a certain unnamed unique number. He was feeling angry with James already for no reason. 

[Fear is the off ramp to pain. Pain is the exit to anger. Anger is the road to hate. Ah…and hate is the freeway to destruction. Go Yoda! Quoted from TPM. But back on track…or, should I say, off the map…]

Severus had a dormitory all to himself for the simple reason that there were not enough boys to fill the First Years room. It was a lonely existence…but…he was used to it. 

He ran his long fingers through his hair, smoothing the water in it. It now glistened. 

He dressed in his black, sweeping robes with yoked sleeves. He had an air about him that said "Bother me, and you die. Literally." It wasn't easy to talk to him, or indeed, even get near him. 

It was part of the reason he didn't have many friends, but then he didn't want many. Or did he? 

Riddle was at the edge of a precipice. A rainbow painted the sky, and he wished to be rid of it. He raised his arm, and with one sweeping motion, lightning flashed. Then it was gone. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. You have chosen to come before us today, not as a man, but as a man who is more then a man. Do you wish to proceed with training?"

He proudly held his head high, but inside he was just jelly. "Yes." 

"So it shall be."

He felt a short stab of pain, then pleasure. Pleasure beyond anything he had experienced. And happiness. Even more then he had when he was teasing Elisabeth. She was so much fun to be around. [Author's Note: Christy changed her name]

Then, it was over. Pain and aches flooded his body once more. 

The cold voice cut through the air. "You are ready to begin, Marvolo." It held a hint of dry humor, as though it had swallowed it long ago. "You are ready."

Christy Allegra Moody stared blankly at the sheet in front of her. She had just been through her first Transfiguration lesson, and had no idea what to do.

It didn't help, of course, that Lily's piece of straw was already a cylinder of small metal and getting sharper by the moment. James's was beginning to change, but he didn't seem to get the hang of it.

Sirius, of course, had his wand pointed at Noitl's back. "Epidermis Lumos!" he hissed.

Her skin suddenly glowed transparent, then gradually seeped back into just a slight luminescence. 

"_Who did that?"_ Professor Noitl shrieked. Sirius put on his patented "**Uh, look at the kid with glasses. I saw him do it!**" look. 

It didn't work, for once. "Black! Come with me!"

He shuffled along to the angry Professor, who grasped his ear. He gave quite a few angry glances and quite a few more "Ow! That hurt, lady!" 's.

Christy glanced at Aïda, and stifled a giggle. Aïda was making such a face at him behind the Professor's back that it would be comical if the situation weren't so dire. {Oh, lookie me! I'm turning into Cassandra Claire!}

They both walked out the door, presumably to get punished. 

"Well, glad _he's_ out of the room," said Emilie, a girl who didn't like breaking rules very much.

"I'm not," said James. "I hope that he doesn't get into _too_ much trouble…" 

"Oh, he won't," said Christy.

"And just how do _you_ know, Mrs. Congeniality? Are you perhaps like _dear_ Professor Know-it-all?"

"Yes. Who are you like, Filch?"

This resulted in a laugh all around, until James said "Well, then I guess you're Mrs. Norris!"

"If I'm Mrs. Norris, then I guess that you're a a..a..a _Squib!_"

"Ooh…crush!" This was Aïda.

James, who felt that he had to get her back somehow, responded "Well, then you're a Muggle!"

"Oh, please James! Who would want to be _you?"_ Christy smirked as he blushed, finally beaten. 

"Christy, then are _you_ a house-elf?" Lily had walked up, seeing James's plight.

"No, Lily, I'm your master!"

Everyone looked confused, thus ending the discussion.

The door suddenly opened, bringing in Professor Noitl and Sirius. Everyone scrambled into their seats before she saw. Sirius looked quite abashed.

"Well, Sirius, turn around!" She sounded thoroughly pleased with herself. He slowly turned. Written on his head, in blue letters, were the words "I LOVE AÏDA K.!"

Aïda stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. 

"Really, Professor? Somehow I don't believe that. You know why? _You _know why, Sirius." She walked over to Sirius and whispered something in his ear, which quite possibly could have been a spell for turning beet red. 

"I could single out the lucky—er, unlucky girl right now. But I wouldn't _dream_ of doing that…"

She gazed meaningfully around the room singling out each girl in turn. She opened her mouth to speak, but then the bell rang. As everyone rushed out, Christy waited for her. "What made you say that?"

Aïda waited for a moment before answering. " Remember how I was in their room?" She shook her auburn hair. "Well, I heard Sirius and James talking. And he said that…" her voice trailed off. 

"Well, who was it?" Christy was hopping up and down with anticipation. "It can be Emilie, Haylee, or…_no!_ It isn't Lily, is it?"

"No." The tall girl shook her head. "My God! They've known each other for less then a day, and they _already _have crushes!"

"Well, Aïda, we've known each other for less then a day, too!"

Aïda hit her head. "Doi! I keep forgetting!"

Christy rolled her eyes. "Where's Lily?"

"I'm here," said the acclaimed sarcastically. 

"How long have you been here?" asked Aïda.

"Oh, somewhere around 'No! _Lily?_' " Said Lily. "It really makes you feel popular."

"I can see why," muttered a voice in her ear. Lily jumped. It was Remus.

"Oh! Lupin! You scared everyone!" scolded Christy.

"Yes, and you shouldn't eavesdrop!" chided Aïda.

"I couldn't help hearing," said Remus humorously.

"Yes, we can all see why," incoherently stated Lily.

"You're mad, Remus!" joked Christy.

"Mad, am I?" he joked back. "Well, now I conquer…SIRIUS!"

The alleged person in love with Aïda was going to sneak up on them. Remus had spotted him in time. 

"Lets go away now, Sirius. These people are having a discussion that concerns a certain rat-dog. You would be bored listening." He attempted to drag Sirius away, but he wouldn't budge. 

"What were you saying about me, ladies?" he asked. "Please say that you were composing an ode to my handsome features."

"Which is what? Your butt? Oops, that's your face." Lily muttered the words just loud enough to hear.

Aïda suppressed a smile, and Remus whispered into Sirius's ear "Got by a girl—or should I say _smitten?_" He added, as Sirius gazed at her.

James, who was never far from Sirius's side, came up, squinting through his glasses. "Hi. I'm James, the _Squib_."

Christy came up to him and pompously shook his hand. "Well, I've got to give you credit for _one_ thing. You're truthful."

She ducked his swing easily, and taunted him. ("James, you couldn't even hit a _house-elf _if you ordered it to stand still and put your fist six inches away from it!")

Suddenly, in the midst of everything, the bell rang. Everyone glanced at each other in horror. 

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they raced down the hallways down to the class. Sirius was the first one in the door, unluckily, and murmured his apologies. Which was something along the lines of "If you don't forgive us I'll mumble your mumble mumble."

All the girls gasped and the boys did some mumbling of their own. (I'll mumble mumble his mumble!")

But instead of sending them all to detention, the professor was—_laughing? _She came into the light part of the room, and they saw that she was a spry old woman, with bright turquoise eyes and gray hair.

"Well, Black, that was entertaining! But I've heard worse! I think five points to Gryffindor."

Everyone gaped at the small woman. Everyone had been expecting points _away_ from Gryffindor. They had been wrong.

"Er—Professor…" 

"My name is Lori Marm DeVotdol. Just call me Lori, or Professor Lori if you insist being proper. And when McGonagall is in the room use Professor DeVotdol. 

"It's a hard name, so after me! De-_vot_-dull. Great! Yes?" Professor DeVotdol pointed at Peter, who had his hand raised. 

"What kind of name is _Marm_?" asked Peter rudely. 

"Well, it's my mother's name. She never really remembered her name. We just called her Marm. So when I applied for this job, I thought a middle name would look nice on my resume. So what better then Marm?" The Professor finished talking and bustled about the room. 

"Today we are going to be examining Wiff-Waffs. They have been merely theorized in Muggle history, but we have known about them for _ages._ Can anyone tell me where we have heard of them before?"

Lily raised her hand. "I think that I read, once, in a Hugh Lofting book, that was called "Dr. Doolitle's Voyages"-I think-I hope…" Her response lingered in the air. 

"Yes, that is correct," said the Professor somewhat tartly. "But can anyone tell me what they do?" Again Lily raised her hand. The Professor sighed, then called on her. 

"They have one foot, which attaches onto whatever living thing it touches first. It is very hard to get off, and you usually have to amputate the offending limb," said Lily primly. 

"Very good," sighed DeVotdol. "Do we have any magical ways of getting it off?" To no body's surprise, Lily's hand shot in the air again. Remus tentatively raised his, as though trying not to attract attention.

Professor Lori called on him almost _too_ quickly. "Yes?" His answer was one word, "No." Her smile widened, if that was possible. "Correct, dear! Five points to your house!"

Lily looked indignant, everyone else looked mildly thankful that they had gotten another five points.

They continued their lesson, learning that the Wiff-Waff grows up in a sea habitat, preying much like an octupus. It waited until Professor Lori dropped a steak in there, then made the move. It sucked it up like it was liquid®.

"The Wiff-Waff also has killed twenty-nine people since the year one-thousand B.C.," concluded Professor Lori as the bell rang. "Homework: Have fun!" 

As they walked out the narrow doorway in single-file, Lily made it a point to sidle after Christy. "I can't believe the _nerve _of that lady! Who does she think she is? _Dumbledore?_ God! If I had that Wiff-Waff, she'd have an extra set of lips on her face!" Lily rambled on about the injustice of school, and if she were older, how she'd smack that woman hard across the face. 

Christy meanwhile murmured things like "Yeah, I know," and "Yes, Lily, I don't think that she is fit to teach," and "Goodness! I don't know who she thinks she is, either Lily!"

Finally they reached the great hall [[[where they reported Eliza Diawna Snape for first-degree murder, having witnessed her kill her bacon!]]] and they sat down at their table. For lunch there was toad-in-the-hole and roast pheasant. {Someone's been reading too much Road Dahl!} 

The day hadn't been _too_ hectic so far, but that was just about to change. Professor Lori walked up. "Hi, girls, mind if I sit with you? I _am_ head of your house, anyway!" Lily looked at Christy in horror, a look which she did not return. 

The Professor sat down at the table, and opened a brown paper sack which she carried. She drew out a carton of yogurt and a sippy-thingie full of…_Juicy Juice?_ (a lot of that in here today!) 

She met the stares with a smile. "I'm on a health-food spree. I need to keep healthy because I'm old. I'm very old, so that means that I need my body to not be as fat. So no toad-in-the-hole for me, I'm afraid!" She proceeded to open the yogurt and eat it. 

Lily made a face at her, but she wasn't looking. "Oh, pleazzze! _Christy_! Look at that _nasty_ yogurt!" 

Christy just elbowed Lily hard in the ribs. "_Shut up!"_ she hoarsely whispered.

And Lily sulked all through lunch.

The day was over, and everyone was exhausted. It had been such a long day, even though they only had four classes. 

Suddenly a figure sat up in bed. "Christy," began Lily.

"Wassa matter?" murmered Christy sleepily. 

"How can you _stand_ Professor DeVotdol?"

"Well, she's quite nice and everything…why?" 

"Just wondering." But Lily wasn't just wondering; she had her suspicions that it was Mrs. Norris in disguise. But she wasn't about to voice it.

"Okay. Will you let me get back to sleep? Mrs. Norris in disguise is not about to teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Lily stared at Christy as she rolled over on her side. How had she been able to figure that out?

Christy answered that question almost immediately. "You know Lily, you said that part about Mrs. Norris out loud." 

They looked at each other in the dark, and burst out laughing. 

"Lily-giggle-do you think that –snort- that I could _really_ read your –sarcastic look-mind?"

"I don't know **what** I thought. Don't ask. Please just don't _ask_." Lily had a hard time keeping her face straight. "And while I'm at it, why do you always have your wand with you? I know that you're sleeping with it in your hand right now."

Christy didn't answer, but Lily knew she wasn't asleep. "Christy, stop ignoring me!"

Still no answer. Lily gave it a few more futile tries, then gave up and closed her eyes. But on the other side of the room, Christy still hadn't gone to sleep.

__

Told through Christy's eyes

As I finger my wand, lying here, I think. Think, about who helped me select it, and who he is. And what he will become. 

Eleven inches, dragon heartstring, beech. Good for casting complicated spells, the only different quality but for one. The other function is to be able to give someone the ability to pass on their powers when they die, or have a close-to-death encounter. 

There is none like it in the world so far as I know. But I asked many years ago, and another may have been manufactured. Most likely it has. But I wish that I knew.

Immense power. That was what Mr. Olivander said when I made the purchase. 

__

This wand has immense power, you know. For it to have chosen you…" He breaks off, his disposition rattled. He starts again. "For it to have chosen you is amazing. I can't believe it; not many wizards can handle it. No matter what, do not allow anyone to break this wand…"

Christy knew what the unspoken words were:_No matter what, do not allow anyone to break this wand… and if they do, terror will be unleashed upon the world. Whoever breaks it shall be eliminated from all time, and all time shall be re-arranged."_

It was a scary thought, the kind one preferred not to dwell on. Besides, only very powerful magic could break a wand, or the collision of two objects that were magical in some way.

Christy's hand went limp on her wand, and snoring issued from her mouth. [Shhh…she's ASLEEP!]

__

"Elisabeth…Elisabeth…"

His voice was breaking into her dreams again. 

"What is it, Tom?" she murmured sleepily. 

"Wanna go swimming in the lake? I just learned a new enchantment for keeping dry and warm in any conditions…"

The temptation was too much. 

"Okay, but Tom, if this doesn't work…" Her threat lingered in the air.

"…If it doesn't work, we'll all be dead! Now, c'mon. Let's go swimming at one-thirty in the morning with a full moon!"

"Well…okay!_ But just this once…"_

(Scene cuts to Hogwarts Lake, where a tall boy and girl are. The boy's hair looks like he cropped it with his eyes shut (and he did, too) and the girl's hair is rather messily pulled back into a ponytail.)

"Elisabeth, the charm is Titius Formus Aquarius._ That means Tight, form-fitting water, in other words, tight water-suit. Got it?"_

She shivered. "Yes. Now…" She whispered the charm, feeling cold as a water suit enclosed her. 

"Now, the charm to breathe under-water is Aqua Breathe._ In other words, Water Breath. Try it when we get into the water."_

She walked into the water, cringing and expecting to be freezing. It was warm_. She put her head under water, muttering the charm as she did. "Aqua Breathe!" _

Elisabeth found that she could move like a fish then. She darted about, and laughed when Tom tried to catch a fish, but only ended up splayed on the bottom. They couldn't talk (Well, you could_ hear it if you popped the bubbles) but they could understand someone pointing a finger and grinning._

" Elisabeth! It's not funny!_" shouted Tom (Or tried to)._

Elisabeth continued giggling, until Tom managed to free himself from the murk. He shot after her, trying to get *revenge*. She swam to the surface, laughing while Tom tried to keep up with her. Muscular as he was, she seemed to shoot to the surface like an…iceberg?

__

Tom really wasn't a swimmer, however hard he tried. He seemed to love shooting sparks out of his wand, and he wouldn't get burned by a fire. He could also sing all eleven verses of I may Be A Tiny Chimmney Sweep, But I've Got An Enormous Broom. (I added a verse. I'm also writing it, If you want to view it. I'll tell you at the end of the story. Or now. Read the other story. )

Although those were admirable qualities, he couldn't swim very well, still. 

Elisabeth burst to the surface, laughing.

"Dork! I can't believe that you tried to catch me! You know that you can't even compare_ in that! If there was a back-stroke contest with 5 people, you'd come in 6th!"_

"Although," she thought," you are really good on footraces."

Tom wasn't looking at her. She tapped him on the shoulder, and called his name.

Then he turned around.

And she screamed.

Author's Bottom Note: Bad cliffhanger, good story. Good pizza, Bad Andy. Bad cliffhanger, bad story. Bad pizza, bad Andy.

Get the point yet?

97.1 for Houston is THE COOLEST station! I pick it up 200 miles away! True, it does have a little static occasionally…

I think I already told you about my profile, right?

The book Call it Courage by Armstrong Sperry is kinda cheesy…

How many KB's is this? 40? And Claire does 121 like this.

GGGGRR! For a good prank call : *67 1(936) 637-4844. 

Email [teresa_m_16@hotmail.com][1]

I got it off this email someone sent me!

Here comes the AWFUL blank spot before reviewing! Can you make it?

You made it! Wowie, zowie! Wait till I tell your mother! And I think that FuBaR and Katie Bell are one and the same…

I also think that Evil_JarJar and Taxman are one and the same.

I also think that Mad Catter and Eliza Diawna Snape are the same.

I also think that I am being stupid and unrealistic right now, okay! I was just saying something for lack of anything better to do!

Well, flame me if you wish, but tell me _why_ the story sucked. And sorry for the long Author's Note's. 

I just haven't written a story in so long… 

   [1]: mailto:teresa_m_16@hotmail.com



End file.
